


Distant thunder, massive forest

by arsonblade



Series: The SBIDND au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, Niki gets a warhammer because i SAID so, alternative universe, how do I tag what, i literally havent written properly in weeks please excuse how bad this is, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, ooo cool fight scene lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade
Summary: Niki figured today would be another day of foraging in the forest near her village, when a rumble of magic caught her attention. The elf, deciding to abandon her search, crept closer to the sounds.There, she found a fight between several humans, and four that especially caught her eye.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), i will literally beat you with this stick i found
Series: The SBIDND au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Distant thunder, massive forest

**Author's Note:**

> heyy its wilbs arsonblade oh my god
> 
> uhh here's the niki meets sbi oneshot i did for me n my friends sbidnd au on twitter :]
> 
> heres the races + classes for reference aoohah:  
> niki - elf cleric  
> tommy - tiefling rogue/fighter  
> wilbur - water genasi bard  
> techno - half hogfolk fighter  
> phil - protector assimar paladin 
> 
> yep yep i dont know what im doing oh my ogd

Niki let out a sigh, standing up from her place on the soft grass, and slowly moving further into the forest outside of her town. The day started off fine for her, somewhat cloudy but still a perfect day for foraging in the afternoon. However, the clouds in the sky only seemed to darken with the promise of rain as the minutes ticked by, and she hadn’t had luck with foraging on the outskirts of the forest. Taking another quick look up at the sky, she shook her head, walking further in.

Niki liked the forest, don’t get her wrong, but the further in she went with the risk of rain, the more of a chance she’ll just end up caught in it. Spotting a small berry bush, she crouched, gently picking them and placing them inside of her near empty basket. 

A small rumble in the distance, she shot her head up towards the sky, expecting the following rain, yet nothing.

_ ‘Strange..’ _

Slowly, she got up, hearing another rumble, she slowly inched towards the sound. As she walked, the sound of clashing weapons and magic flying, filled her ears. Eyes widening as she watched a scuffle between multiple people in a small clearing. Humans were mostly in the mix, but four caught her eye. 

A man with wings,  _ aasimar _ , wielding a shield and sword, wings flapping aggressively as he swung and blocked with practiced ease against the two humans attacking him. Near him, a small tiefling attacked at one human with a small dagger, growling and swearing. 

Her eyes shifted to the other side of the clearing, a genasi seemed to dance around two humans swinging at him, guitar in hands as he muttered words and caused them to clutch their ears in pain,  _ bard _ , a hogfolk man appeared in her view, swinging with an axe and knocking his target off balance, with some sort of graceful violence in his movements.

Even though the four of them seemed strong fighters, Niki could tell they were worse for wear, from the several cuts on the tiefling, to the hoarseness in the bard’s voice. Niki sighed, grabbing her war hammer from within her basket, placing it delicately on the ground, before rushing in towards the fight.

With practised grace, she swung her warhammer at one of the humans crowding near the bard. He looked at her in shock, readying his bruised fingers to strum when she lowered her weapon, quickly, “I won’t hurt you! Um.. You guys need some help?”  
  
The bard cleared his throat, “Yeah.. uh.. Yeah that’d be great?” That was the only confirmation she needed, in the moment at least, she raised her warhammer again, swinging at an approaching human, “So who do I  _ not _ hit?”

“Anyone who isn’t fully human.”

She nodded, giving him a smile before heading over to where the tiefling was slowly being crowded, instead of using her weapon, she raised her hand, mumbling a small incantation as she touched the back of a human, who crumpled to the ground at her touch.

She repeated her actions, swing, a small spell, swing, a small spell, dodge. The tiefling, initially in shock, grinned widely, a fire in his eyes, “Hey! I wanna do that too! You’re stabbin’ all of them without me!”

The two made quick work, falling into a pattern as they moved around the clearing, 

_ Swing, magic, dodge, swap sides, repeat.. _

..

Then the fight was over. The tiefling was practically panting, he half-stumbled over to the aasimar and allowed the winged man to catch him as he slumped over, a small whisper of praise spoken to him from the latter. The bard walked over to them as well, wincing from the assumed pain in his throat and hands, even the hogfolk man was breathing heavier. 

Niki sighed, walking to her basket and laying her warhammer back inside innocently, before walking over to the four, a warm smile on her face.  “Well, that was eventful.. How come you’re fighting people in a forest?”  The aasimar spoke up, “Just uh.. An ambush.. I’m Phil.”

“Niki, and…?”

“The tiefling is Tommy, genasi is Wilbur, and--”

“And the pig bitch is Techno!” The tiefling,  _ Tommy _ , chimed in. Getting a small mumble of an insult from the hogfolk. Niki smiled, looking over all of them and the ragged state they were all in.  She sighed, “Well, it wouldn’t do any of you good staying here, you all look worse for wear.. My village is nearby, you can rest in my house!” At the suspicious look given, she quickly added, “I’m a cleric, and all of you wouldn’t last out here, especially with the coming storm.”  Phil gave her a small hum, a wing moving in front of Tommy as the younger went to open his mouth, getting a small snicker from Wilbur, “That would be lovely, If it’s no trouble for you.”

Niki smiled warmly, “Of course It isn’t, follow me. We should be quick, It’ll start raining soon!”  
  


\------

By the time Niki, and the rest got to her house, it was raining heavily. She guided them to sit down by her fireplace, grabbing her small healer’s bag on the way. With a quick glance, she worked from most injured, to least. Tommy squirmed and muttered small curses as she tended to his wounds with her spells, she eventually sighed, getting frustrated, she left the tiefling in Phil’s care instead, before moving onto Wilbur, more calmer than the younger, as Niki healed his hands, she passed him a cup of water for his throat. Moving onto Techno, as she placed her hand on a small cut wound on his shoulder, mumbling a small incantation, he spoke up,

“..You’re not bad at fightin’. Could use some work with your swings.. But decent.”

Niki smiled at that, turning towards Phil who had no visible injuries. 

“I have a small amount of healing magic, not to the extent a cleric does, but I’ll be fine.” he smiled, sitting down next to Tommy. Niki nodded at that, heading towards her kitchen to offer her new company some of the baked goods she made hours before.

For once, her tiny little cottage felt lively.

**Author's Note:**

> bro idk whats goin ON !!!!!


End file.
